


Movie Night Gone Wrong..or RIght?

by Scarlett_sama



Series: The Castle of Lion's Dreauxee [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Dreauxee Documentary, FIght between mates, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra/Dreauxee Riyluxmn, Lance's Milkshakes, M/M, Made up alien species - Freeform, Mates, Matt Holt is Riyluxmn's unrelated Older Brother, Movie Night, Neglected Mate, m/m/m relationship, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: A few days after their hugest mission ever Keith, Lance, and Riyluxmn's movie night takes an unexpected turn as emotions rise and unexpected feelings arise. Can the trio come to terms and turn their movie night around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write more about these guys, so here we are. 
> 
> You're pronunciation dicitionary:
> 
> Veritale- (Ver-e-tale)  
> Dreauxee- (Drea-ux-ee)  
> Riyluxmn- (Ri-lux-m)

Since it was requested by some readers, I drew up a character sheet for Riyluxmn. Here's the link for everyone -> [Riyluxmn's Character Sheet](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/23213071_1581065828644873_1518540746581347229_o.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=331af7c66321957208bc3bd59ac3c816&oe=5B8299CE)

* * *

 

This had turned into a huge mess.

 

“Oh, yeah! You got a better idea?” Lance challenged as he leaned across the couch and got in the Half Galra’s face beside the Dreauxee.

 

“It’s way better than yours,” Keith growled back, leaning into Lance’s personal space.

 

Riyluxmn leaning back out of his mate’s ways as his wings fluttered nervously behind him. The huge screen in the paladin lounge lit up and awaiting their decision.

 

“But who the hell even watches documentaries?” Lance spoke in exasperation as Keith’s glare darkened.

 

“I don't know, maybe to learn something?” Keith argued back with a scoff. “Not everything has to be action and explosions, Lance. Besides, you could learn something for a change.”

 

“About what? Climate changes on some random planet that probably doesn't exist anymore?”

 

“No, about-”

 

The rest trailed off as Riyluxmn watched the two argue and yell at one another. Their movie night idea pretty much ruined now as the Dreauxee brought his knees to his chest and pouted. Brown and yellow eyes gazing up at the two spitting in each other's faces and ignoring him once again.

 

An occurrence that was becoming all too common the past few days since the completion of their large-scale mission and the night they all became mates. A night, and the morning after, that the hybrid wouldn’t forget for the star system, but the constant arguing was getting tiring. Granted Pidge and Hunk had warned him about this, considering they had acted as rivals at one point, but…this was all too much. From arguing over who slept on which side of the bed, whose clothes went where, and where their bathroom essentials would rest the conflicts only grew the past few days. Who sat where at the dining room table, what they were going to do with their free time, who got the Dreauxee’s time at which part of the day, and now apparently what movie they were going to watch tonight. Which, as Riyluxmn would love to point out despite the argument, didn’t matter to him. He’d watch either movie his mates wanted to see. Hell, he’d sit on the couch with both of them in turn or together to watch both of them if it’d make them happy, but this had gone on long enough. He wanted to learn more about his mates, not witness an argument every five minutes.

 

“And what I’m saying is-’’ Keith started, before Riyluxmn suddenly stood up and succeeded in separating the pair of them. “Lux-?”

 

“I’ve had enough!” Riyluxmn interrupted as he turned on the pair and they both flinched at his hurt expression. “If you can’t even pick out a movie without arguing then don't bother inviting me!”

 

“But, Riy, we just wanted to-” Lance tried to amend.

 

“Just wanted to what? Ruin a decently good moment?” The Dreauxee challenged, wings fluttering in irritation and the scales along the edges sharpening. “Do either of you realize we haven’t had a nice quiet moment since we mated?”

 

In front of him Lance and Keith both blushed, before exchanging troubled looks and turning towards their laps in realization.

 

“I want to spend time with my mates, not have a huge test on who is better than who. If you can’t even do that then leave me alone.”

 

“Riy-”

 

“Lux-”

 

Came the teen’s simultaneous protests, before the Dreauxee turned and stomped out of the room. The pair making a move to follow him till the hybrids tail lashed out and his scales separated from the appendage. A loud thunking noise sounding as they embedded themselves into the floor in their path and stopped them in their tracks. The both of them knowing they were laced with poison and the other wasn’t joking around, as the teen disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

 

The Dreauxee slipping into the one room he was accustomed to escaping to as the door slid closed behind him and the male behind the holographic screen and solid desk lightly smiled at him.

 

“They arguing again, Riyluxmn?” Matt asked as the hybrid nodded. The man reaching over to grab an empty chair and pull it over to rest beside him. “Want to watch me map out the star system’s new trading routes?”

 

“Sure…” Came the quiet reply as the Dreauxee traveled across the room and plopped down onto the offered seat as Matt went back to work. Fingers tapping away at the screen in front of them and drawing lines across the map.

 

“So, what was it this time?”

* * *

 

 “This is all your fault,” Lance muttered the moment the Dreauxee turned the corner and Keith glared at him.

 

“My fault? You’re the one that protested first, you started the argument.” Keith bit back with a growl as the Cuban next to him crossed his arms. “All I wanted to say was-”

 

“That your choice was better? Yeah right.” Lance interrupted as Keith growled low in his throat in irritation.

 

“No, I-”

 

“So you wanted to make me look stupid, is that it?” Lance challenged as Keith’s nose wrinkled.

 

“Hell, no! Lance-”

 

“Or you just wanted to show off, huh? Make yourself look better?”

 

“For the love of-”

 

“Or you trying to sweep Riy off his feet so he’ll depend on you more?” Lance practically yelled as Keith’s shoulders hunched and he grabbed the other by the shoulders and shook him.

 

“No! I was going to say that Lux should’ve made the choice!” Keith yelled as he threw his hands up in defeat when he got a skeptical look from the Cuban. “He’s never watched a movie, Lance! Hell, he flinched when you showed him your video game the first time! I wanted him to pick what he was interested in seeing so we didn’t freak him out!”

 

A moment of silence passed between them as Lance blinked at him in a stupor and snapped his mouth shut. Blue eyes darting away from him and his shoulders slouching in defeat as Keith sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Great, now Lance was beating himself up.

 

“I'm terrible at this, aren't I?” Lance asked the next moment as Keith looked toward the dejected teen and sighed.

 

“No, Lance, you're not.” Keith spoke as he rested a hand on the others shoulder and squeezed. “You just want Lux to have a good time.”

 

“Yeah, by him getting mad and yelling at us,” Lance pouted in defeat as he slowly walked back to the couch and slumped down onto its cushions. “Maybe I'm not meant for this mate thing after all.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Came the mystified question as the half-breed headed toward the other and Lance brought his knees to his chest as he frowned at the still lit up screen. “I told you we’re both Lux’s mates.”

 

“Well the two of you seem to get along swimmingly compared to me.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them as Keith came to a stop and stared at the back of the others head.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“You don't think I don't see it?” Lance interrupted as he turned toward the older and sent him a hurt frown. “Riy is always all over you and he barely pays attention to me. He's always cuddling with you when he gets the chance and I can tell he's always checking in on you if you're not with us. He barely pays attention to me when we hang out or when I try and pamper him. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but he seems to love you way more than he does me!”

 

So that's what this was about…

 

“Lance that's not-” Keith cut himself off with a sigh as he moved around the couch and collapsed next to Lance. The older resting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes as he forced himself to relax and count down from ten. “That's not what's going on, Lance.”

 

“Then tell me what is, because Riy loved the hell out of both of us our first day together and now…” The rest trailed off as Keith opened his eyes and glanced over at the Red Paladin. Lance chewing on his lower lip as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. “Now Riy acts like I don't exist and I shouldn't be bothered by it, because I'm not part alien like you guys and I don't have instincts to run off of, but it does and it has me worried Keith.”

 

“Lance he's not…He's just worried about me, Lance,” Keith tried to reassure him as blue eyes shifted towards him. “I almost crashed my ship into a shield to save you two, remember? And I'm going to have to head back to the Blade of Marmora in a few days to start infiltrating more of Zarkon’s empire. Lux may be able to keep tabs on me thanks to his ability, but he can't stop me from repeating the Naxzela incident again. Not when he's not physically there with me. He's just worried I'll leave and get myself killed to save the two of you.”

 

“And that's why he's all over you?” Lance questioned as the half-breed shrugged his shoulders nervously.

 

“I'm guessing it's a Dreauxee thing, but probably,” Keith muttered as he looked toward the other. “I don't know as much about Riyluxmn’s species as I seem to, Lance. That's why I suggested the documentary.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them before the Cuban was snatching the tablet off the cushion beside him and fiddling with it. The huge screen in front of him scrolling through countless alien movies, that Pidge had somehow downloaded for them all, till it scrolled to a stop and Lance stared down at the device in his hands. The title of the movie and a small picture up on the huge screen in front of them.

 

“There's a Dreauxee documentary? But I thought they were secretive?” Lance spoke in disbelief as Keith sat up properly and fiddled with his fingers.

 

“So did I, but I figured if Lux didn't want to watch anything with really loud noises that was the next best thing. He barely knows anything about his own heritage, and we know next to nothing about him, so I figured we could all learn something if we watched it.”

 

A small chuckle filled the air as Lance covered his face with his hand and shook his head. The laughs turning into sniffles as Keith stiffened and quickly got to his feet to try and comfort the other.

 

“Lance-”

 

“I'm really terrible at this,” the Cuban boy sniffled as he wiped at his eyes and tightly gripped the tablet in his hand.

 

“Lance, you're not terrible at this-”

 

“Then how come you know exactly what to do and when to do it, huh?” Lance mumbled out as he pulled his hand away from his face and looked up at him. Dried and smudged tears across his cheeks. “How do you know when Riy needs a cuddle session or feels lonely or would feel better watching a movie about his species than some dumb action movie, huh?”

 

At the sight of the others tears a worried expression spread of the olders face as he knelt down in front of Lance and gently took his hands into his own. The realization hitting him like a ton of bricks as he tightly squeezed the others hands in his own and closed his eyes. The half-breed bringing the appendages to his lips as he placed a kiss against the knuckles of both hands and Lance stiffened in front of him in caution.

 

He forgot. Just like Lux had two mates, so did Keith, and he forgot how fragile Lance could be. The Cuban boy always acted so strong it was easy to forget, but Lance could be just as fragile as Lux and he needed reassurance and love just like the Dreauxee. Lance wasn't just upset over Lux not giving him attention and letting him pamper the hybrid, he was upset Keith didn't show him the love he showed Lux and that Lux wasn't as open with him like he could be with Keith.

 

“Keith…”

 

“I think it's an instinct thing,” Keith finally answered as he opened his eyes and found hurt blue eyes frowning down at him. “I don't really know how to explain it other than that. I just know what I have to do, and it's probably my Galra half guiding me, but it works doesn't it?”

 

“Yeah, it does,” Lance muttered out the next moment as he yanked his hands out from the olders hands and got up from the couch. “Riy loves the hell out of you, Keith. So you go ahead and watch the movie with him.”

 

“Lance, wa-”

 

Before he could get out another word the Cuban boy was briskly fleeing from the room and disappearing around the corner. A heavy sigh leaving the half-breed as he rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the tablet lying against the couch.

 

“This is a mess.”

* * *

 

The sound of the door sliding open alerted the pair behind the screen of the new presence in the room as Riyluxmn looked away from the map and found Keith in the doorway. A distressed look on his face as he stepped into the room and let the entrance click closed behind him. A strained smile stretching its way onto his face as the Dreauxee bit his lower lip and forced himself to stay in his seat. His instincts screaming at him to dash across the room and into his mate’s arms to soothe him as Matt leaned back in his seat and rested his feet against the table.

 

“Well look who showed up. About time,” Matt mused as he brought the map closer to himself and worked on it with his legs in the way of the bottom corner of the screen. “Done arguing with Lance? The two of you come to get your precious mate?”

 

“It's just me.” Keith spoke quietly as Matt suddenly halted in his work beside the hybrid and looked at the distraught half-breed in surprise.

 

“Wait, what? What happened?” Matt demanded as his feet slid off the desk and he sat up properly as the screen disappeared. Riyluxmn staring at his oldest mate in shock as he suddenly stood up and Matt jolted from beside him. “Riylu-”

 

“Is something wrong with Lance? Is he hurt?” Riyluxmn demanded as Keith shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. A sign that his mate was uncomfortable and he felt guilty.

 

“Lance thinks we don't love him,” Keith finally spoke as the Dreauxee stiffened and Matt looked at them in worry.

 

“Why would he think that?” Matt questioned in confusion. “You guys are always together one way or another.”

 

“Because I've been with Keith more,” Riyluxmn quietly replied and his older mate watched him.

 

“So you did realize what you were doing…” Keith muttered as the Dreauxee nodded and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“I…I was just scared you'd disappear and I'd never see you again.” The hybrid replied as Matt lightly frowned at them. “I didn't mean to make Lance upset.”

 

“Wait, a second, hold up!” Matt interrupted as he rubbed his fingers against his temples and the pair watched him in confusion. “Let me get this straight before we get into a really deep conversation here. You guys spent more time with each other than Lance and now he feels left out and alone, because you were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to him, and with all the arguing him and Keith have been doing he doesn't feel loved anymore?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith cautiously spoke as Matt looked toward the floor and gestured to the Dreauxee.

 

“And because you've been all over Keith the past few days, because he almost died and you're freaked out, you didn't give Lance enough attention so now he thinks you hate him?” A small nod left the hybrid as Matt sighed and frowned at the both of them. “You're both huge, quiznacking, idiots.”

 

“Wha-?” Keith tried to defend as Matt held up a hand and shook his head.

 

“Don't go making up excuses now, Keith. You said so yourself that Lance doesn't believe you guys love him anymore and you guys have no one to blame but yourselves.” Matt continued as Keith frowned at him and Riyluxmn’s ears dropped slightly. “A relationship with multiple partners can be tricky, but it's not as difficult as a small fraction of the shit Pidge and I do in our free time. Not to mention Lance is probably one of the easiest guys to please on this ship besides Hunk. He just wants to feel loved, right?”

 

Nod left the pair as Matt gestured to the two of them and confused looks were his response. A heavy sigh leaving the older as he held his hands up and let out a heavy breath.

 

“Did either of you think of maybe including him in your little cuddle sessions?” Matt hinted as they looked at one another. “Seriously? You guys were inseparable the first day you were mates and it took Shiro, Allura, and me to even get you guys to quit your cuddle session and eat something. How oblivious are you two?”

 

An embarrassed twitch of the Dreauxee’s ears was the only response he got as Matt sighed and pulled open a drawer in his desk to rummage around inside of it.

 

“Honestly, you two make this seem like rocket science is actually meant to be complicated,” Matt muttered as he pulled out a little device and tossed it toward Keith. The half-breed scrambling for it as the rebel frowned at the two of them. “Use that to go make up with Lance.”

 

Confused looks passed over the younger pair as Keith turned the small flash drive like device around in his fingers.

 

“What is it?” Keith asked in confusion as Matt slapped his palm against his forehead and bit back a sigh.

 

“I take it back. You two make this out to be rocket science.”

* * *

 

The silence of the room was suffocating as Lance stabbed at his milkshake with his straw. The teen curled up in as many blankets as he could find and sitting crossed legged on the huge bed of his shared room. The plastic making its way into his mouth as he inhaled as much of the cold treat as he could before a brain freeze could take over. Tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he tightly gripped the glass and wiped at his face.

 

“Quit crying Lance. You're such a big baby.” The teen muttered to himself as he brought his knees to his chest and set his glass on the nightstand by the bed. “It makes sense they'd love each other more than you. They're part Galra.”

 

The tears returned with full force as the Cuban boy wiped at his face and hiccupped. His form shaking as he curled up into himself and buried his face into his knees.

 

“Y-You're just a normal human.” The teen sobbed as he dug his fingers into his hair. “Wh-what can they even see in me? I'm probably a-annoying and loud and obnoxious and…”

 

The rest trailed off as the tears took over and heavy sobs filled the room. The memories of the past few days coming back at full force as he pulled at his hair and bit his lower lip. Images of Riy cuddling up with Keith and searching for him flashing through his mind as their happy faces came back up to the surface. Riy curled up with Keith on the couch and his wings out. The rainbow reflecting appendages fluttering each time Keith's fingers trailed through his free hair and his tail swaying in bliss. A happy smile on his face as he pressed against the ex-paladin and Keith purred in response. That purple splotch effect taking over his skin as his Galra ears manifested and the older nuzzled Riyluxmn’s hair. A soft giggle echoing, before Lance let out a heaving sob and brought himself back to the present.

 

His skull aching from how hard he was pulling at his hair, and the tremors through his body reaching an alarming rate, as he pulled one of the blankets over his face. The teen completely unaware of the locked door to the room sliding open, nor the figures in the doorway watching him in heartbreak, till the bed dipped and the blankets over him shifted. Lance flinching back in alarm before small arms wrapped around his torso and a face buried into his neck. The Cuban boy ready to throw the intruder off of him till the flick of a tail caught his attention and a voice echoed in his mind.

 

 _“Lance…”_ Riyluxmn's heartbroken voice reached him through his tears and scrambled head as the smallers’ tail wrapped around his waist. _“Shhh, Lance.”_

“R-Riy?”

 

_“Shhh.”_

Slowly the Dreauxee's hands cradled his face and threaded through his hair. His sharp nails gently grazing his skull and lightly easing the immense weight on top of him as the hybrid gently hushed him. The teen now settled in his lap under the blankets and curled up in his lap while Lance bit back sobs. His body still trembling as his shaking hands fisted the sheets. Riy’s tail brushing against his wrists, till it suddenly jerked up and wrapped around the flesh. Lance flinching in surprise as the scaled appendage settled the older’s hand on the hybrids waist and Riy nuzzled his neck in encouragement. The Dreauxee practically purring against him the moment the Cuban boy wrapped his arms around his small frame and held him close.

 

 _“Shhh, Lance. Don't cry.”_ Riy cooed softly, fingers still threading through the tallers’ hair.

 

A heavy sob left Lance as he held tightly to the little hybrid and buried his face into the teen's shoulder. His entire body quaking as the Dreauxee flinched in surprise and tightened his tail around the other. The air under the blanket now practically sweltering and uncomfortable but for once Lance didn't care.

 

Riy was here and Lance was holding him- no, Riy was holding him. Riy was curled up against him with his arms cradling and soothing him, fingers brushing against his scalp, and tail holding tight to him. Riy was holding him, not Lance holding Riy.

 

 _“Lance?”_ Came the Dreauxee's concerned voice.

 

“R-Riy…”

 

Sniffles followed as the hybrid in his lap continued his soothing ministrations. The moments dragging on, till the bed dipped once again and the blankets shifted behind them. Lance flinching, and his arm jerking back in defense, as arms wrapped around him from behind and another figure wiggled its way under the blankets. His weak attack doing nothing to the person behind him as their face nuzzled into the Cuban’s neck and something soft brushed against his cheek.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Shhh,” came a familiar tone as clawed hands trailed up his chest and rubbed against his shoulders. The darker tint of their skin giving away the intruder as he flinched away and wriggled in the pair’s hold. “Lance, it's okay.”

 

“L-Leave me alone,” Lance hiccupped as Riy cuddled into his chest and peered up at him. The yellow rings in his eyes glowing as the teen continued to struggle. “L-Let me go.”

 

For a moment the fingers against his shoulders squeezed into a wincing strength before suddenly growing slack and wrapping around his chest. Keith burying his face into the other side of Lance’s neck with a heavy breath as his fangs grazed against his flesh and the Cuban boy shivered.

 

“I can't do that, Lance,” Keith spoke quietly. His lips dragging against his bronze skin and setting his flesh aflame. “You're in pain.”

 

“Whose fault is that?” Lance bit back, his voice a lot stronger than he expected it to be as both males winced against him.

 

Keith's hand trailing down his chest to where Riy’s tail was wrapped around him and tugging on the fabric there. His shirt slipping free of the Dreauxee's hold as Lance flinched and attempted to get up. The blankets toppling off of them and onto the floor just as the male behind him cursed and pulled him back down against his chest. The teen losing his balance as he collided with Keith behind him and knocked the wind out of the half-breed. Harsh coughs echoing in his ears as the Cubans eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light and Riyluxmn's worried expression came into view. Tears beading up in the hybrids eyes as he held tightly to him and chewed on his lower lip.

 

“Riy?”

 

“You hate us. You really hate us.” Riyluxmn shakily spoke as he buried his face into the teen's shoulder and his shoulders hunched together. “I didn't mean to make you feel lonely. I didn't want Keith to disappear, but if you disappeared…I'm sorry, Lance.”

 

At the sound of the smallers’ voice Lance’s chest ached. The little hybrid on the verge of tears, if the quaking of his tail was any clue, as Keith buried his face into the teen's shoulder and placed a kiss against the skin below his stretched collar.

 

“So am I.” Keith quietly spoke as his arms tightened around the Cuban’s chest. “I'm so sorry I ignored you, Lance. It was never my intention to hurt you, my mate.”

 

A shiver ran up Lance’s spine at the ‘m’ word as he looked down at the older’s face buried against his skin and bit his lower lip. The ache in his chest growing with every gentle circle Keith's clawed fingers drew against his chest and every shake from the Dreauxee's tail around him. The feeling building till it was almost unbearable and a choking sound left his throat.

 

“L-Lets go watch that movie.” Lance shakily spoke as two pairs of eyes lifted up to look at him and small smiles spread across their faces. “Riy’s choice.”

 

In an instant the arms curled around him were squeezing the life out of him. Happy tears trailing down the Dreauxee's face while Keith held tight to him and breathed in his scent. The half-breeds hot breath brushing against his skin as Lance weakly smiled and rested a hand on both their heads.

 

“And make one big cuddle pile.” Keith whispered against his neck as the Cuban boys lower lip trembled and he nodded.

 

“One big cuddle pile.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken some time, but within the hour the trio made their way back to the lounge. Their tears wiped away and each heaving sob long gone, along with all the blankets Lance had stolen, before they had raided the kitchen and returned to their previous destination. Riy holding a few of their own blankets in his arms, his tail wrapped around Lance’s arm, and Keith carrying the majority of their snacks. Lance carrying their milkshakes, made by none other than himself, and softly smiling as Keith kept close to him as they moved. The lot of them settling back onto the couch and rearranging the table to fit their plunder, before Riy practically hopped into his lap and leaned back against him. A happy smile on his face, and an underlying sorrow in his eyes for the pain he had caused the Red Paladin, as Lance wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

 

A blanket being dropped over them, courtesy of Keith, as their milkshakes were passed out and the ex-paladin was taking up the tablet still resting against the couch. The device being handed to Riy as the Dreauxee took it up in confusion and looked down at the screen. Brown and yellow eyes moving across the screen before he suddenly stiffened and looked up at the two of them.

 

“There's a movie about me?” The Dreauxee innocently asked as both males nodded, a happy smile making its way onto Lance’s face. “Can we watch it?”

 

“I said it was your choice, Riy.” Lance encouraged as the hybrid tapped the icon in excitement and Keith sent them a proud look.

 

The lights in the lounge dimming with Pidge’s program setup as the huge screen in front of them started up the movie and Riy’s ears twitched in excitement. The scales covering his back shifting slightly in anticipation as what looked to be an Altean of all things stood in front of the camera, a vast desert behind him.

 

“I thought all the Alteans were dead.” Lance muttered as Keith shrugged from beside him.

 

“I think this movie is really old.” Keith supplied back as the male started speaking on the screen. “The year dated on it looked like it was before Allura was even born.”

 

The camera panned across the desert and some drone of sorts flew over the sands as he introduced the new terrain as The Sands of Veritale. The Dreauxee in the Cuban’s lap suddenly straightening and leaning forward with wide eyes as the scales across his back shifted and moved against his skin. Lance and Keith watching the younger in amusement as the camera panned over rock cliffs and canyons amongst the sand. Every ground floor covered in the reddish brown grains and sparkling a soft gold in the light, while the rocks were painted in pastel purples and greys. Dens of sorts carved into the rock and what looked to be a village of sorts settled into a canyon side displayed across the screen as the Altean droned on about the land and its historical background.

 

“If it's so old, is it even accurate?” Lance quietly whispered as to not disturb the hybrid sitting on his thighs. “This had to have been made over ten thousand years ago.”

 

“I seriously doubt a lot changed, Lance,” Keith replied back as the movie shifted toward the lands climate. “Dreauxee are secretive creatures, Kolivan said that much when I met Lux, which means they haven't changed all that much over ten thousand years. They're probably stuck in traditions.”

 

A small hum left the Cuban as Riy tilted his head in curiosity and his ears twitched.

 

 _“Contrary to popular belief, Dreauxee are not cold-blooded creatures,”_ the Altean male’s voice echoed into the room from the speaker. _“One would believe because of their hot and dry environment that this would be the case, but upon studying their species we’ve come to a conclusion that Dreauxee are warm blooded creatures. Able to produce their own body heat and withstand certain degrees of temperature without putting their lives at risk.”_

“Weird, I thought he would be.” Lance muttered to himself as Keith glanced toward him. “Riy looks more like a lizard from back on earth than anything else, and they're cold blooded. Not to mention his species lives in a desert.”

 

“He's species is also an alien from a different planet,” Keith pointed out in amusement as the Cuban blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nothing makes sense out here.”

 

It was then the camera cut to a Dreauxee lying out in the sand. Riy instantly jolting in Lance’s lap and his wings practically flying off his skin as the teen flinched back in surprise and the clear wings in front of him fluttered. The colors of the movie reflecting in them as the hybrid watched what was a male Dreauxee sunbathing himself. His skin a soft sandy brown and sunset looking scales covering him as his wings fluttered occasionally in rapid movement. The male only sporting one set of wings, unlike Riy’s two.

 

“Why does he only have one set of wings?” Keith spoke in confusion as Riy imitated the Dreauxee's wing trick.

 

A sudden gust of wind being created from the rapid flapping as the two teens behind him blinked in surprise and Riy suddenly stiffened. His brown and yellow glowing eyes looking back at them in embarrassment, before he shyly returned back to the movie and stilled his wings. His blush settling against his ears as the older teen's smiled in amazement and the Altean droned on about the Dreauxee's warm-blooded status.

 

 _“Another quinine feature the Dreauxee posses is not only their telepathic abilities, but their skeletal structures.”_ The Altean continued as a diagram took over the screen and Riy tilted his head in confusion. _“While most cultured creatures within the stars can be found with tails and small figures like the Dreauxee, the Dreauxee themselves are the only creatures discovered thus far who possess wings of their unique structure. These wings do not bend when fully activated, but have the ability to meld with its host's body and camouflage themselves when they aren't needed. This provides convenience for their species, as well as the ability to camouflage themselves within other public spaces, but the most important fact is the number of wings a Dreauxee owns.”_

Upon his own curiosity Riy glanced back at his wings nervously and Lance gave him a warm smile. The hybrids face lighting up with a small blush as he folded the appendages back into his back and gave the Cuban full view of the screen, before turning back to it.

 

 _“While studying the Dreauxee and their daily lifestyle the concept of their wings became very apparent.”_ The Altean spoke up as he appeared on the screen amongst the sands and a small video feed appeared off to the side. _“While such appendages would seem unimportant in most cultures the pairs, or sets, of wings a Dreauxee owns determines their place within a villages society.”_

The video feed off to the side started to play as what looked to be a Dreauxee village came to life and its inhabitants moved about their daily lives.

 

 _“From what we witnessed Dreauxee with a single set of wings are found to be either male or female and are the bearers of offspring, or hatchlings, within their villages.”_ The Altean spoke as the view zoomed in upon a group of single winged Dreauxee watching after a group of toddlers and appearing to doing household chores. _“They're essentially seen as the homemakers of their families and their jobs are those of a devoted wife in some cultures. They are forbidden to fight no matter the costs and are never seen doing any hard labor. Their single job being to look after their families well being and happiness.”_

“Told you,” Keith muttered as Lance nudged him and the half-breed beside him smirked. “They're old school traditional.”

 

 _“As for dual winged Dreauxee, or those with two sets, they are seen as the muscle of the village.”_ The Altean continued, as Riy sat straighter and leaned forward in curiosity. The camera panning toward the Dreauxee in question who were moving supplies around, doing the hard work within the village, and watching over the open area of the village. _“Their job is to do the manual labor within the village and provide protection against invaders as a Defensive unit. Never to rush into the heat of battle, but act as the last line of defense between invaders and their own people.”_

 

“So they can fight, but they don't?” Lance questioned in confusion as Keith frowned beside him. “Who protects everyone if they're just a defensive unit?”

 

Beside him Keith remained silent as the camera panned and zoomed out. The feed settling upon the canyon ledges above the village, and the small specks standing along its edge, before the camera zoomed in and a set of different looking Dreauxee came into view. The small group on the screen larger and stronger looking than the rest of their species as three sets of wings protruded from their backs. Their scales a colorful display across their skin and different for each individual as they stood on high alert with weapons in hand.

 

 _“The last category of Dreauxee discovered are the tri-winged, or three winged Dreauxee, and are the main fighting force of their species.”_ The Altean continued as Riy’s ears twitched in curiosity. _“While we have no idea how these particular Dreauxee come about, unlike the rest of their kind who are born into their category, the tri-winged Dreauxee are the most deadly of their kind. With their taller, stronger, builds they are powerhouses among the species on the planet of Terilix, and are feared across their star system for their powerful blows, sharp scales, and poison based attacks. With these natural skills at hand they are a force to be reckoned with in close combat and are treated like gods among their people for their protection and bravery…”_

 

On the screen the Altean continued to drone on, but by that point the pair behind the Dreauxee slowly shifted their gazes to the hybrids back. Riy’s scales shifting under his small frame in his focus as the two glanced at one another and back at the hybrid.

 

“You don't think-” Lance started as Keith studied the Dreauxee.

 

“There's no way.” Keith mumbled beside him, violet eyes surveying every inch of their mate. “Lux is way too small and he's dual winged. He said Dreauxee are born into their category.”

 

“He also said they don't know how they come about. Plus they’re the only type that use poison and use their scales to fight.” Lance pointed out as Riy’s ears twitched and the Dreauxee looked back at them in wonder.

 

“Keith, Lance, I can carry hatchlings!” Riy exclaimed as the pair froze and looked over at their excited mate who was pointing to the screen. “They all can, gender doesn't matter!”

 

Despite their mate’s excitement and wonder, the pair behind him were mentally panicking as Lance lightly smiled.

 

“C-can you… you know, at any time?” Lance hesitantly asked in embarrassment as Riy blinked at him.

 

“No, he just said there is an exclusive time. Pay attention, Lance.” The Dreauxee pouted as he looked back at the screen. “Besides, I have to be in Veritale.”

 

The last bit came off a bit dejected, and while the pair wanted to share in his pain, the hybrid not having the chance to lay eggs and create offspring was a good thing in their current situation. Riy was cute and adorable, and while having little versions of him running would be a mental hell for the pair, kids during war was never a good idea. Lance knew that well enough from all the movies he watched back on earth.

 

“R-Right, sorry.” Lance lightly laughed as he glanced over at the male by his side and Keith rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“I thought I just lost five years off my life.” The half-breed muttered, while the Cuban nodded. “Any other surprises we’re going to have to deal with that'll shorten my lifespan?”

 

“I’m hoping not.” Lance returned with a sigh as he glanced at the hybrid sitting in his lap. “I think the fact he can lay eggs and might or might not be a warrior category Dreauxee is enough for me for one night.”

 

A hum left Keith as he leaned against the male next to him and rested his head on the Cubans shoulder.

 

“It’s not like being a warrior Dreauxee would do Lux any good, anyway,” Keith quietly spoke as the Altean started to go into further detail over the categories of the species and Riy listened intently. “Lux can’t fight.”

 

In an instant Lance jolted and looked at the male beside him. Keith glancing up at him in confusion as the Cuban’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Riy can’t fight?” Lance spoke in confusion as the other nodded and looked back at the screen. “How is that even possible? He’s part of the Blade of Marmora. That’s like a requirement right?”

 

“Yeah, but Lux is an exception.” Keith quietly spoke as the video veered back to hatchlings. “He was the first born infant in the Blade and his parents died when he was young, so Kolivan didn’t push him to fight. Besides, with Lux’s abilities it’s safer if he doesn’t put himself into the heat of battle. He’s a valuable asset and a treasure amongst the stars…at least that’s what Kolivan told me when I asked. If you ask me Kolivan is wrapped around Lux’s finger and the first time he cried about not wanting to fight he let it go. Not to mention they had enough members in one place to protect him at the time so they had no need to worry about his safety.”

 

“Well it doesn’t sound safe.” Lance muttered as Keith nodded in return and Riy sat up straighter once again.

 

 _“Beyond the different categories of Dreauxee and their mating cycles, their interactions with their mates are one of the qualities of their species that mimics already known species.”_ The Altean spoke. _“Like many creatures who have dominant and submissive categories to their species Dreauxee have a similar template to these behaviors, however slightly skewed. While at times one of a mated pair will act dominant and in control, it is seen that the role is reversed occasionally and no conflict between the couple arises. This suggests while one Dreauxee is naturally submissive or takes on a submissive role, the dominant partner will allow their mate to take over once in awhile as a sign of trust and devotion. This creates a natural trust between the pair and when danger arises or their lives are threatened neither of the pair will panic in the midst of chaos. Thus making it easier to deal with threats and increase their odds of survival.”_

“Smart,” Keith muttered as Lance glanced toward the older. “He’s essentially saying that their species is hardwired not to go into panic when their mate is in danger and to work with them to survive if they have a close enough bond.”

 

A surprised noise left the Cuban as he glanced toward the screen.

 

_“And while trust seems to be key in the daily lives of a Dreauxee, physical contact seems to be extremely important as well. Through our observations the act of skin on skin contact seems to amplify their trust and create reassurance in both individuals of their mates safety and wellbeing. While we are completely unsure of the means to how it is done, we’ve also witnessed several accounts of times when a distraught mates outward emotions and body language is somehow transferred or influenced their mate to react the same way. From anger, sadness, loneliness, and happiness it seems these emotions are easily reflected onto their other half and in return that Dreauxee is able to calm or soothe their mate. However we are unsure if it’s the act of skin on skin contact, instincts, or pheromones that creates this unique anomaly.”_

“Wait, so they don’t even know?” Lance spoke in confusion as Keith’s gaze shifted toward their little mate. “Did they not blend into their village like when Allura turned purple that one time and made herself look like a Galra?”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. They’re secretive and isolated creatures. I doubt they would’ve let a sudden stranger into their village.” Keith spoke as he studied Riy. “The Alteans learned a lot from just watching them though.”

 

“Then how are we sure this is accurate?”

 

“You’ve seen how Lux reacts to us,” Keith responded as violet eyes met his gaze. “When we mated he was really receptive to our advances and when you were upset earlier he acted the same way you did. He was just as distraught as you were and he didn’t look as upset as you did till he touched your face.”

 

“So they have weird emotion detectors through their skin?” Lance spoke in disbelief as Keith frowned in response. “Sorry but it sounds weird and impossible.”

 

“Again we’re in space, Lance. Nothing has ever made sense since we climbed in Blue and went through that wormhole.” The half-breed replied with an unamused look. “Half the aliens we met don’t even resemble animals like the ones on earth, Alteans don’t get brain freezes, I’m half alien, we’ve piloted alien space lions, we’re fighting against an evil immortal alien overlord and we’re mated to an extremely rare alien species that can talk telepathically to people. I think our mate being able to sense our emotions by touching us is the least of our problems.”

 

“I wasn’t saying it was a problem, just weird and uncomfortable. What if I don’t want him to feel what I’m feeling or I want privacy?” Lance countered with a hesitant look. “I don’t want everything I’m feeling to be on display all the time.”

 

“I’m sure Lux understands that and can gives us space if we want it, and let us set up ground rules. Besides, the point of watching this was to learn about him so we could set ground rules and know what we’re dealing with. I don’t like surprises and I want to know what I’m dealing with.”

 

“If this is even accurate.” A roll of the eyes left Keith while Lance frowned. “What? You said this movie was older than Allura.”

 

“It’s still-”

 

A sudden whine in disappointment left their mate as the movie ended and Riy slumped in Lance’s lap. His ears drooping slightly as both males looked at him curiosity.

 

“Lux? Is something wrong?” Keith carefully asked as the Dreauxee turned toward them and the pout on his face became evident. “Did you not like it?”

 

“I did, but…” slowly the Dreauxee’s gaze shifted away from them and the scales on his back shifted. “They never showed a Dreauxee with more than one mate. Am I broken?”

 

A moment of silence passed over them, before the pair smiled at one another and looked toward the smaller.

 

“You’re not broken, Riy, you’re special.” Lance spoke up as the hybrids ears twitched in curiosity. “You get to have two mates and twice the love other Dreauxee’s don’t.”

 

A heavy blush dominated the teen’s cheeks and his scales shifted in embarrassment.

 

“Not to mention having multiple mates is a Galra trait.” Keith added as brown and yellow eyes met his. “It’s still rare, but it just shows how special you are. The universe gifted you with two people to love you instead of one.”

 

“You too.” Riy spoke shyly as the oldest smiled. “You’re special too, Keith.”

 

“Yeah, specially annoying and clueless,” Lance jabbed as the half-breed elbowed him and the Cuban shoved him in return.

 

Riy pouting at them as he opened his mouth to object and his hands touched theirs. The Dreauxee suddenly halting in his advance as he looked down at their joined hands and the two looked at him in slight interest.

 

“Riy?” Lance cautiously spoke as the teen suddenly let go of their hands and blushed.

 

“Sorry, I thought you guys were mad at each other again.” He quietly spoke as the pair looked at one another and smiled. “I didn’t mean to interrupt and invade-”

 

“It’s alright, Lux, we’re all still learning about this.” Keith spoke as he held his arms out and smiled. “We’ll probably end up in more fights along the way, but we’ll figure this stuff out together.”

 

A happy smile took over the hybrids features as he tackled Keith into a hug and curled up against him. One of the ex-Paladins arms wrapping around the teens waist, while the other slipped around Lance’s and the Cuban jolted. Blue eyes meeting violet as Keith gave him a soft look and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips.

 

“We’re all mates after all, right?” Came the teasing question as a heavy blush dusted the Cuban’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, we’re all mates.” Lance quietly muttered.

 

Keith and Riy giving him soft looks as the Dreauxee moved to curl up in his lap instead of Keith’s. The half-breed gently maneuvering Lance around till he could lean back against the oldest and his arms wrapped around him, Keith’s face burying into his shoulder.

 

“And we love you, Lance.”

 

“We love you.” Riy echoed as he looked up at him with a smile and his ears twitched.

 

Tears welling up in the Cubans eyes as he gave him a shaky smile and lightly laughed.

 

“I love you too, Riy, Keith.”


End file.
